hide and seek
by pikajow
Summary: Naomi is one of aizen's many sex slaves, who had managed to escape when she and 10 others were being herded to his room. in truth aizen always loved a little hide and seek
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

You know, I liked the color white. It signified serenity and peace. If you are nodding in agreement with me right now, then you're a dumbass. White is a terrible color, especially when your skin color is caramel colored and you're a sex slave in a black dress that is trying to escape. Even though I wasn't that dark skinned I stood out anyways, my curly brown hair that resembled a swirly straw, and my almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, which gave me an annoying innocent look only fueled that belief, making me stand out like a deer in headlights.

Why am I trying to escape you ask? Yah, who wouldn't want to share the bed of the holy aizen-sama? If that's what you thought, you're so lucky I can't hop out this story and slap you. Its freaken sosuke aizen, the man who took my life away from me, he was the very same man who made me watch as he killed everyone I loved, everyone I cherished. Are you still wondering why I don't want to fuck him now?

I flattened myself against a white wall, cursing under my breath at the little amount of cover the shadows produced. I was being followed, someone knew I had escaped and was tracking me by the little spiritual pressure I possessed. I growled low in my throat, in frustration, hoping that miraculously I become one with the wall. So I could not be found and returned to the sadist bastard. I would rather die again.

I tried to calm my labored breathing and touched my right shoulder where my hollow hole was, a little curious as to why it was there and not on my chest. I pushed back the question I've been asking myself for the past 30 years, fisting my right arm that was all bone, another thing I couldn't really understand, and didn't really want to anyway.

I lowered myself slightly when I felt an immense spiritual power, only thinking of one person with such power. Ulquiorra the bat demon, or at least that's what I called him. I frowned and backed up a little more, bumping into a hard chest and torso. I squeaked in surprise, but was refrained from making any more noises when a much larger hand than my own covered my mouth, pulling me flush into the surprisingly warm chest behind me.

"shhh…" the person behind me hissed into my ear, an arm wrapped around my waist and slowly guided me backwards into a room that was hidden in the shadows, my heart beating surprisingly fast in my chest. I saw ulquiorra turn the corner I was hiding at before the closed, green meeting brown, but for only a second, a smirk that shook me to my core pulling at his lips.

Oh god, this was not good. Once the door was closed and locked, I was finally freed, immediately pushing away from my captor and turning to see who had helped me. Listen, I am a 5'10" woman, my height was not exactly normal for a woman. Compared to the man standing before me though, I finally knew what short people felt like.

Standing before me was nnoitra, the 7 foot, 205 pound, fifth espada of aizen's little army. I was scared shitless. "nnoitra-sama," I gasped, visibly shrinking away from the taller man. He grinned broadly at me, his black silky hair that was as dark as night, and his white eye patch making it look more intimidating, more frightening. I wanted to crawl under a rock and let it crush me so I could die.

"Hey big eyes," he replied, humor and lust apparent in his one visible violet eye. My cheeks heated and my temper flared. "Leave me alone, asshole!" I snapped, nnoitra's grin widening if it was even possible. I was seriously considering going back to aizen-sama, at least then his grin wouldn't be so creepy. "You shouldn't cus at your elders, unless you desired to be punished," he said darkly besides his grin, taking a step towards me making me back up to keep a decent amount of distance between us, bumping into the door with a light thud. My eyes becomes wide with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **The first chapter wasn't that good, but I promise to make the others way better, starting with this one

I felt sick and scared to my stomach as I stood there paralyzed, watching with huge terrified eyes as nnoitra descended towards me; my mind too stumped to actually scream at my body to move. "you know the penalty for escaped sex slave is…" he trailed off as his knuckles lightly scathed over my left cheekbone, his eyes staring into my own, his petrifying grin making that light, sexual touch feel disgusting, and so, so very wrong. I gulped loudly, nnoitra ever so slowly leaning closer, his eyes focused on my slightly parted lips, my mind raging through all the things that could happen.

"W…what happens?" I whispered in curiosity and fear, my breath hitching in my throat when I felt nnoitra's warm breath ghost over my face, distracting me from the hand that was slowly sliding over to my neck, long nimble fingers wrapping around my throat, barely touching it, like a feather. He was so close now that I could taste his breath, the taste of cinnamon on the tip of my tongue. "They have to be broken," he said darkly, his lips smashing into mine forcefully in sync with his hand that clamped around my throat with bruising force, cutting off all my ways to breathe.

I tried to push him away, my mind screaming for air, my eyes so wide, you could practically see every detail in my brown irises. I lifted my bone arm, the talons that were once fingers. Flexing, the white bone shining slightly in the light. My talons descended, aiming to slash the throat of nnoitra, the espada not even knowing, his pitiful life was going to be whisked away by my talons!

I gasped for air when my bruised throat was released from the iron grip that should have taken my life, the air I so greedily breathed in rushing into my shriveled, oxygen deprived lungs. It took me a sluggish second to realize nnoitra had caught my bone arm, his one visible violet eye trailing over the appendage, an amused and unsurprised glint in his violet iris.

I was too weak from oxygen deprivation to attempt to pull it out of his grasp, my long legs shaking under my weight and my chocolate brown eyes, were barely keeping themselves open; only managing to get halfway open. My vision was blurred and the blood that had been restrained from flowing, was rushing to my head, the blood flowing in my ears sounding like the ocean as the waves crashed against the sand.

"so much will, so little strength," nnoitra tsked, but I didn't look at him, not when I saw the beauty behind him. The luminous sun was setting behind him, casting a spell of color on the clouds in the orange sky. My eyes slowly trailed over its beauty till I saw a little girl, her small brown afro only held back out of her face by a piece of red cloth. But like the wind, the vision disappeared in a flurry of sand, leering only the bare room… and nnoitra.

"undress, sex slave" he ordered, no, demanded in a strong tone, backing up only slightly to give me more room, releasing the appendage that only fell limply to my side. For a long while we just stared at each other, not glaring, but not exactly on the board of happiness either. "Is that an order, nnoitra-sama," I finally whispered, breaking the heavy silence that made my legs quiver in uncertainty.

"NO, it was a friendly joke. Of course it was! Now undress before I do it myself," he snorted the last part in anger, clearly not liking the fact of repeating himself. I lowered my head in shame as my shaky, uncertain human hand touched the obi that held my dress close, knowing now, understanding that there was no way out. I deserved this, I couldn't protect my little sister when she needed me the most, I let her die by aizen's hands. This was my punishment, my omen.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his face, my shaky fingers efficiently undoing the obi, the black sash falling to the floor without a sound. My kimono like dress fell open, still hindering the sight of my c-cup sized breasts from nnoitra's view; but everything else was on full display, like an ornament in a glass box.

My stomach was flat, no muscle or fat present under the creamy caramel colored skin. My thighs swelled over slightly pointy hip bones, curving beautifully and hypnotically. My long legs were completely shaven of hair, curving nicely at the hips with a v were hips met vagina. My most sacred place was shaved, only a shape of an upside down triangle.

**(nnoitra's p.o.v)**

I had to hand it to the young, inexperienced sex slave, most escaped sex slaves sent my way weren't this bold, or this young. Her body was still growing and developing, her tits not fully developed and the muscles from fighting for her life in hueco mundo were barely showing. She was still relatively skinny, but I knew with food, work, and proper treatment she would get better.

Don't get aizen wrong, he wants his sex slaves broken and obedient, but he wasn't too fond of soiled goods. I looked at the forming bruises on her neck and a wolfish grin split my long, thin face. Those were necessary. I slowly walked around her, lightly touching the exposed skin of her neck with feather light touches, causing her to shiver.

**(naomi's po.v)**

I trembled in fear and confusion, as he ran his fingers over the bruised skin of my neck so affectionately, almost like… an apology. My eyes visibly moved under closed lids, my long eyelashes lightly fluttering; but I refused to let them open, narrowly stiffing a gasp, not sure about the emotions behind it.

"So young, so vital, so…. Breakable," nnoitra taunted, his large, calloused hand grabbing my left breast, my face twisting into a grimace of pain and humiliation, a deep hiss escaping my lips. Against my orders, my body reacted to the uncomfortable sensation of pain, my bone arm pushing him away and my human hand connected with his cheek, the pressure from the force of the slap traveling up my arm, like small tinkles of electricity that left my arm tingling.

I wasn't going to punish myself like this… I couldn't… not like this. I was going to isolate myself from the world, truly understand what it was like to grieve, to be alone. I lifted my head and glared at nnoitra, gasping in shock and surprise when I realized he wasn't alone. "What?" I whispered, a smirk that developed fear in my stomach pulling at thin lips, making me tremble and shrink away. "I found you… Naomi."


End file.
